1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a color television receiver, and more particular to a hue adjusting aid for a color television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional color television receiver, a hue of a reproduced color picture can be manually controlled by a user.
Generally, hue control is achieved by adjusting a hue control circuit so as to match the hue of the reproduced color picture with a memorized color of the user. However, it is difficult for an ordinary user to adjust the hue of the reproduced picture correctly.
Also, it is known to insert a reference signal into a color video signal and to adjust hue control circuit automatically by using this reference signal. Such method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,068. However, special equipment is needed for a broadcasting station and only viewers located in a limited area can take advantage of this method.